A Small Nudge
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: There may have been one person that needed to encourage the eldest sons of two half-brothers to reconcile and forgive each other, to restore their enduring brotherly bond, and to make peace between the hosts of Feanor and Fingolfin. That person may have been an elf-maid: the wife of Fingon.


_Findekano - Fingon_

 _Maitimo - Maedhros_

 _Nolofinwe - Fingolfin_

 _Ner - male elf_

* * *

"Why do you not go, Findë?"

"You know why, melmë…I cannot bear the sight anymore. I cannot bear the guilt of what I _had_ to do. Ai, I should have just shot him!"

Síwen bit her cheek as she again listened to her poor spouse's distressed words. He had refused her comforting touch and requests for him to rest. The recent events were too much to set aside.

It had caused great worry and fear when Findekáno went off to save his brother at heart, also the high-king of the Noldor, from the depths (or as it were, cliffs), Angband. The disappearance was sudden and abrupt, but she thanked Eru greatly for that link between husband and wife when they were bound together. Of course, she had been with the majority of their people with it being a quest of madness, and begged Findekáno to come back. But he was adamant, and nothing would sway him from his course.

Maitimo and Findekáno were two puzzles pieces that fit together, she mused. She had learned that many years back in Valinor. They were family: brothers, long before she had even met her soul-mate. And Síwen felt blessed to be a part of that duo of companionship and love, once she saw the red-head as Findekáno did.

Now she feared that union would diminish. Findekáno could not enter Maitmo's tent without breaking down into a heap on the floor feeling wretched.

Yet she had no right to rebuke him for behaving that way…for she had not entered either and seen what had been done to her also adopted-brother.

"I cannot face him, Síwen…You did not see the look of betrayal and hurt flash in his maddened eyes when I amputated the hand. How could he forgive me for that? I only took more from him than the enemy probably did."

Síwen sat down at his feet, her eyes intense; her brows furrowed, "Then you must explain that it was the only way to save him. He would understand, given time."

Findekáno shook his head, "Nay, he would not…and should not. I cannot even forgive myself for this. I only prolonged his suffering." He gently pushed her away, "Leave me be for a time, please."

Síwen acquiesced, but internally she sighed and grieved. There was so much misunderstanding in the air. If no one made a move (not that Maitimo really could, she thought), then the gap would only grow, to the point of no amends.

The elf-maid prepared herself, and went to the healing tent.

* * *

If to say Maitimo looked awful, it may have been an understatement. She was beyond shocked at the sight before her, and nearly wept there before everyone. But she was a composed woman of her race, of the Noldor: easy control over her outward moods. Yet that does not change what one may feel on the inside.

Makalaurë was there, looking about as moody as her Findë was when she left him. But the second eldest of Fëanáro was quiet, and did not seem to acknowledge her presence there. Síwen's heart went out to the nér though, regardless if she never truly bonded with the elf like she did his brother.

The aforementioned Makalaurë sighed quietly and stood up from his seated position, and left. Ever when he or any other of the other six came, they were only looked at with wariness or spite. Each side had their reasons…but that is what made Síwen and Findekáno strange among both parties: they were a neutral party.

Síwen waited until it was only she and Maitimo were alone. The healers had changed the bandages and again given him calming, sedative herbs, in which he was calmer and nigh unto sleep to their lulling effect. The noble-lady knew she should not disturb Maitimo and let him heal and rest…but she feared the length of time it would take for him to heal. It could wound the chances of reconciliation if it was too long.

'If my spouse cannot do it…then I shall weave the first thread to the tear.' Síwen prepared herself, carefully approaching the makeshift bed. Osánwë is an easy art to learn in the West…or those bound by strong bonds of love. She gently knocked on the doors to her brother's mind, 'Dear friend, third member of our family circle…please, open up to me?'

Maitimo recoiled both physically and mentally at her request, and Siwen felt more sorrow build on her heart. The elf did not even have his bruised eyes opened yet, dreading some fell thing to happen if he did. Síwen knelt on the ground again, to not be towering over her kinsman should he decide to look.

Síwen felt the anguish, felt the guilt, the terror…so many negative emotions rolling through in waves. She waited, though, and thought she could discern a tentative thought. Maitimo almost _daring_ to think for himself.

'Why must this go on further? It is all lies! LIES! It continues still…there can be no escape from this…'

Did he believe this was all untruth? A mere dream? She pressed again, 'Dear Maitimo, please…recognize you my voice? Please, hear something pleasant, instead of the turbulence of darkness…'

The distress seemed to calm, if by a very small amount. But there was wariness now in the mix, 'Who…who could I trust to lead me out of this? Not myself…no one could bring me out…'

'Cling to this hope that has now come to you, brother. Please, remember Síwen? Open your eyes.'

There was a pause, 'Why…?'

'Trust, Maitimo…hear my thoughts to yours; hear the trees sing, and the birds chirp.'

There was a wave of terror; unbelief at this. Síwen gave a gentle sigh, and her intrusion of Maitimo's mind may not be helping. She began to withdraw, but she was startled by something like a desperate grasp to the wrist, and nearly gasped outwardly. The nér's eyes were open, if partially, staring at her with desperation that clearly said: Do not leave me.

Síwen gave a smile, a comforting one at best. She drew closer to the gates again, but this time waited for Maitimo to come out of the worn-down stronghold in his mind.

He did, eventually, 'Síwen, sister to my heart…why have you come? Already Findekáno came and made clear his hate for me, for my deeds at the Burning…'

Síwen shushed him for a moment, 'Nay, his motives were not cause further pain to you…it was to save you from it. And we do not hold you at fault for what happened, either.'

She did not expect the wave of self-hatred and anger come at her, as Maitimo basically screamed, 'You should! You both have right to hate! And see what have I become at the hands of our enemy! I am no greater than his foul creations now!' The elf's only hand made a weak clench, and in the reality made a weak whine. Tears filled his dried eyes, 'I have only wronged you; become a disgrace.'

Síwen had to keep herself together after that onslaught, in which she temporarily hid from to keep herself safe from the seed of madness that had visibly planted itself there. Seeing the tears, the elf-maid carefully brushed them away, and was glad that Maitimo did not cower away from the soft touch, 'Love, brother. Findekáno loves you; I love you…You both share a bond unlike any other. He was willing to look past the wrongdoings of your house…he was willing to risk his life to save yours in those wastes. He would have died with you if it came to the worst of two evils. That love has not changed, and never will.'

'Then why is he not here, as you are?'

'Guilt. He mourns what he had done to you, Maitimo. You are not alone in your burden of guilt and self-hate…'

A pause, and the elf-maid felt confusion arise, '…why? What have I done to deserve your forgiveness?'

'You had not meant for this to happen. Forgiveness, brother…love is meant to endure through such things, and to care despite wrongdoing…And trust in that, I plead to you, as you once did. Let us help you through your suffering.'

Uncertainty passed through Maitimo. Only a flicker of memory of the distant, pure, and happy past was what saved him. That trust that the elf-maid's words were true; the steadfastness and loyalty of Findekáno in the past, and the valiant deed he performed in recent weeks, brought him back, 'Please, Síwen…let me see him…? Ere these medicines bring me beneath to the darkness…'

Síwen nodded quickly, standing up and leaving in great speed to fulfill that request.

* * *

The lady found Findekáno near the lake, staring at it with apathy, exhausted from the constant pain in his heart. Síwen approached and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, in which gained his attention.

"Our brother wants to speak to you." She said evenly.

Shock flashed across the elf-man's face, "W-what…W-why?"

She knelt down, "Please do not delay longer, melmë." She said with sorrow, "The rift will become too great, and no chance of reconciliation will come if you wait any longer. Let aside your guilt for now, and reach an understanding."

Síwen watched as her Findë battled with this. The lady then continued, in a softer voice.

"You have come this far…please, do not stop now, when you are so close to reaching your goal."

Those words, after a moment, is what got him to his feet, and he marched his way towards the healing tent. Síwen sat in the grass in silence, lifting a silent prayer to Eru for her two closest companions to be siblings as they once did.

In the quiet hours of the morning, when she went to the tent, she found Findekáno and Maitimo together. The former kneeling beside one side of the bed, his head resting on the cushions and blankets, and Maitimo's withered hand rested heavily on the back of the son of Ñolofinwë's head. As Síwen looked closer, Maitimo seemed to be resting a lot easier than when she had last seen him. Findekáno, looked much younger then, and there were some tear stains on his face, but he had a peaceful look on his face; a hopeful one.

Síwen smiled at the scene, ignoring the wounds on the red-head's body, and she left her two-family members in peace, heading to request another cot to be set up in the tent.

* * *

 _A/N May life treat people well._


End file.
